teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Blanco Junior vs Infinity Geku
Junior powers up to Blanco then Geku Powers up to Infinity Junior and Geku start clashing with Junior landing the first couple of blows Junior punches Geku across the face, Punches Geku in the stomach, Punches him across the face again , and then punches Geku away into multiple rocks Geku teleports behind Junior and sledgehammers him unto the ground as Geku comes rushing at Junior he intercepts Geku by uppercuting him and then kicking him in the gut sending him unto the ground Junior then Powers up even more so does Geku “ Let’s skip the warm up “ Junior Said “ By all means” Geku Said Junior Punches Geku into the Ground before kicking him away then he flies straight towards Geku before landing a very devastating punch into many rocks. Geku said " Alright fuckboi! " Geku clashes punches with Junior, causing the universe to shake. Junior charges at Geku with a small barrage of punches , knocking him up into the air , Then he flies up in the air punches Geku in the gut before attacking Geku with a punching and kicking barrage, Junior then chops Geku away and teleports beside him to elbow Geku unto the ground. Geku recovers, and gut-punches Junior. He throws him up and stabs him, before barrage-kicking him. Geku went up into the air, and started charging a Masenkokamehameha “ Thanks for that , my neck was a bit grouchy now I can show you some power” Junior Said as they had a hit struggle as Geku tries to hit Junior, he blocks , then counterattacks by giving him a powerful relentless barrage of kicks and punches , before punching him upwards , sending him flying, Junior then teleports And reappears behind Geku to elbow him in the stomach as he turns around , Finally Junior attacks Geku with another barrage of Punches and kicks and then sledgehammers Geku unto the Ground making him vomit out blood Junior then starts beat up Geku some more as Junior flies over to a wasteland Geku follows him As they both land unto the ground Geku tries Punching Junior three times But Junior dodges effortlessly and then uses rapid movement to move around him and hits him with a flurry of punches and kicks Junior then uppercuts him, then round house kicks him , Then he flies past Geku a few times punching him in the process , which makes Geku fall , Lastly Junior Knees Geku in the stomach inflicting a large amount of damage Junior then charges at Geku , elbows him in the chin, and punches him in the stomach . He then hook kicks him , and then kicks him into the air . Then, he flies up into the air and attacks Geku with a punch to the face , another punch to the gut and a Roundhouse kick to the jaw , knocking him up further into the air. Next, he teleports in front of Geku , he backhand punches Geku to the ground , forcing Geku to land on his hands and knees to recover from the bone- crushing blows then Junior teleports beside Geku , Kicks him in the gut , as he turns around he shoots a yellow energy wave. Geku fires a pink wave to stop it. Geku self-heals with his godly ki. Geku knees Junior and Dragon throws him. Geku fires an energy wave. Geku gut-punches Junior and then throws him into a mountain. Geku fires a barrage of punches and kicks at Junior. But Junior blocks the attacks And then Junior headbutts Geku then Kicks him away next Junior charges at Geku , grabs his leg and then slams down unto the ground Junior and Geku “ You talked so much trash about me but then in the ending you were a Fuckhead” Junior Said Geku " Well, dumbass, you can't beat me! KAIOKEN! " Geku Kaio-punched Junior through a planet, leaving him there. Geku hit Junior with a Dragon Fist, destroying the planet. Geku charged a Final Kamehameha, and fired it, doing severe damage to Junior. Geku charged all his energy for a Final Masenkamehameha “ It looks like it time to skip the warm up” Junior Said “ You haven‘t been trying up until now well It turns out even though I was using full power “ Geku Said “ Get Ready for my ultimate techinque ” Junior Said Junior gets into piccolo’s light Cannon stance as he charges a big ki attack in his hands the multiverse starts to shake Junior then Releases the attack and says “ DRAGON CANNON!!!!!” Junior Yells out as he fires the devasting attack” HOLY SHIT!!!!!” Geku Said The Blast sent him into the Sun or so you thought Geku used instant Transmission to teleport out of It “ That Kid is strong I don’t even think I’ll be able to beat him “ Geku Said Junior teleports in front of Geku and attacks Geku with serveral high speed punches and kicks Junior then knocks Geku away with a left hook kick , inflicting a huge amount of damage When Geku rushes back in to attack Junior Junior uses parts of a rush , along with punches to send Geku to the earth “ This is over oh and also never underestimate me again” Junior Said as he teleported in front of Geku and then uppercuts him into the air as Geku stops himself from going up any further. Geku finished saying " We might've killed alot of people...Oh god. " Geku Said Junior then teleports in front of Geku and starts punching him as they both start falling to the ground similar to Vegeta to Frieza in episode 27 Once they both landed unto the ground Geku Then gets Junior in a tight chokehold Junior struggles to get out for a while But Junior Powers up and breaks out as Geku clashes a punch with Junior Geku shatters the bones in his arms Geku shrieks in pain as Junior Punches Geku on the back, sending him to the ground . After this, Junior flies towards Geku , lands on him , hits him with multiple punches , then he charges a power - packed punch to the jaw , then a power- packed punch to the gut , and lastly another power- packed punch to the Jaw giving collateral damage . Junior chokes Geku And then Punches him into a mountain Geku comes charging at Junior but Junior kicks Geku into the air and beats him up with multiple punches until kicking him unto the ground and sliding on his body , Then Junior hits Geku while sitting with even more punches , finishing the rush with a strong right hand punch Geku is bleeding tremendously, and he is coughing and spitting out his blood “ That’s what happens when you underestimate me and talk rudely about my girl “ Junior Said Geku gets back up as Junior charges at Geku and punches him across the face , knocking him unto the ground , Then, Junior walks towards Geku and delivers multiple soaring fists sending him away Junior then grabs Geku by the hair and starts to torture Geku by punching him in the gut and face gut, gut, face, gut, face, face, face, gut , gut, face repeatedly for 12 minutes when Junior chokes Geku he puts a smirk on his face Category:--junior--